You Make my Heart Race a Million Miles a Minute
by Leo-isthenamexxx
Summary: What goes on in a teenage life? Heartbreak, romance, and confusion... and many other things. Read this story to find out more. My first story, so please read!
1. Not What Was Expected

Chapter 1: Not what was expected

~Patricia POV~

I can't believe he was actually serious for once in his life. I wish he would notice me more. I should tell someone, I mean its been since like forever since we were actually nice to each other. Maybe I should, I WILL!

"Patricia! Snap out of it! What's up with you? Jerome walked by and said hi and you totally zoned out." Nina practically yelled. She was not herself ever since Fabian and she broke up; well at least she seemed upset about what happened. I needed to tell her but this wasn't the time. I couldn't keep it to myself. "PATRICIA! What is yo-"

"I love someone!" I clasped my hand over my mouth. Apparently everyone heard because all eyes were on me. "umm… Yes I love you Mum! No one else but you. What? Never heard someone act! We are in drama so leave me alone." I was so embarrassed now I have to tell her.

~Jerome POV~

"Hey Eddie, do you think Patricia likes me?" I have had the BIGGEST crush on Patricia for 5 years. Ever since she started talking about her new boyfriend I noticed I was jealous and couldn't help myself from getting all those weird feelings in me.

"No I don't know why she would. There's nothing to like about you."

"Thanks for all the support."

I saw Patricia get up and leave the room, so I went over to Nina. I sat down next to her and asked her, "Has Patricia mentioned anything about me yet? Because I feel like Its been forever since I asked you to do me that favor."

"Jerome, you ask me every day just leave it alone! I promise to tell you when she says something." I tell Nina everything and I don't know why. I guess she is like a little sister to me. The only thing I haven't told her is how MUCH I like Patricia. Nina slapped me across the face.

"What? Now what did I do?" You Like Patricia THAT much!" "If you tell I swear-"

"Yeah I know you'll tell our secret and make it sound like it's all me."

I smirked at her comment and got up and went and sat back down

~After Class~

Hey Patricia how ya doin babe? Nope not it. Hey Patty what's up? Definitely not it. Hey Trixie what's crackin? What is wrong with me?

"Hey Jerome." I looked up and there she was the hottest girl in school. I have to tell her I just have to!

"So Trixie what do you want?"

"Can we talk in private for a sec?" I had so many ideas of what was gonna happen and none of them were by any means good. I wanted to say no but "Sure" came out instead

~Patricia POV~

What have I gotten myself into? Well I have to do it now. It was right to listen to Nina I'm positive.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Why so fast Gosh don't rush me you Freak!"

"Well we are in a closet which means really tight space so it's kind of freaking me out. I would rather get out of here. I'm kind of clostro-" He is so annoying. But so adorable I mean look at him his hair is perfect his stupid smirk is not so stupid what else could there be.

"You're not listening to one word I'm saying are you?"

"What yeah I am. Anyway I wanted to tell you something super -"He was looking at me with his eyes staring at me. I noticed him goin up and down me. I wanted to stop and just kiss him but I couldn't. Before I knew it his lips were right up against mine! I couldn't believe this was happening my first kiss with Jerome… **THE** Jerome Clarke! Our kiss lasted what felt like forever, but it stopped when…

* * *

Read and Review.. This is my first story, so tell me what you think!

Elizabeth


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2: Secret**s**

~Eddie POV~

"WHOA, umm sorry to interrupt ill leave you two alone" I started to walk away when two hands grabbed my wrist and I was pulled into the closet. It was a little close space and I could tell Jerome wasn't liken' it too much.

"Okay no one and I mean NO ONE finds out about this you got this Eddie! And you too Jerome!" Patricia was furious. I was gonna plan on telling someone but I knew if I did id most likely lose some part of my body.

"Can I at least tell someone? Like… NINA! "

"Shhh you're yelling" They both said it exactly.

"Cute, but seriously please?" I didn't like the way Jerome was looking at me. "What?"

"Why is it whenever we tell you something you always bring Nina into this or now thinking about it you bring her in to EVERYTHING? Don't you agree Patricia?"

"OMG you totally like her!" I couldn't keep it a secret I knew someone was gonna find out I might as well tell them.

"Fine! Yes I like Nina. I mean she's the only American here at this boring school and we have like SO much in common. Don't you think?" Well they obviously didn't agree with me but they liked the idea because I saw a smirk come on their faces. Oh no now look what I have done.

~Nina POV~

Today was finally the day. I would finally get to finish a whole book without someone interrupting, and of course right as I say that Jerome came running in. He was about to talk when Patricia came in right behind him. They slammed the door shut and locked it.

"NINANINANINANINANINA" They were both annoying by themselves now they were BOTH yelling in my face.

"What do you guys want I have a headache. And why did you lock the door, what if someone wants to come in?" Right as I said that someone started knocking on the door. It was Eddie.

"Guys let him in." they both looked at me with an are-you-kidding-me look on their face.

"Do it now!" Jerome went and opened the door.

"Okay so what's this all about?" Jerome and Patricia both yelled "Eddie likes you!"

"Really you know what I'm gonna tell them your secret then." They were trying to settle this like 2 year olds so I ignored it until they talked to me. I tried so hard to show that I had a headache but I really didn't. Ever since Eddie came here I sort of found him attractive but I was never sure of what he thought about me and now I find out he likes me!

"Okay fine" I heard Patricia say "you can tell her"

"I found Patricia and Jerome making out in a closet."

"Eddie that is not what you said you were going to say!" I got up so fast I tripped and fell into Eddie's arms. I looked up and met his eyes for a few seconds and then turned away. I stood up and went over and hugged Patricia.

"So does that mean you and him are like dating? And Jerome does that mean I don't have to do your favor anymore?"

"Yeah" I had to tell them. It was like our circle of trusts.

"We should make this a trust thing. No one finds out about this and we tell each other everything." I really need to stop jinxing things because so far everything has happened. Now I definitely had to tell them. "Any secrets anyone is keeping?" Everyone shook their head but me. I was on the spot. "Well…

* * *

Read and Review.. This is my first story, so tell me what you think!

Elizabeth


	3. Since When? He's Mine

Chapter 3: Since when? ; He's mine!

~Nina POV~

Well I knew it would come to this day eventually. I had to tell him but it was so hard.

"Patricia can I talk to you out in the hall a sec?" I had to tell someone maybe she would think of a way to change things around.

"Yeah what's up Nina? You seem overwhelmed with what's happening."

"Well here's the thing-"

"Hold on" She walked over to the door and opened it. Of course in side Jerome and Eddie were trying to listen. Patricia gave them a death glare and they ran down stairs.

"Come get us when you're done." I was grateful of Patricia being there she helped me get people off my back. We walked into Amber, Mara, and my room and closed the door behind us.

"So what's up?"

"I like… Eddie. Hello? Earth to Patricia!" She was standing there staring at me like I was crazy. For a moment I thought I was. Why did I say Eddie of everyone here Eddie! Ugg

"Sorry I can't believe it how?Why?Wehen?How?Why?When? Did I mention WHY?" She has gone insane.

"Umm I don't know it just happened it's like when he first came and walked in I just fell in love instantly." I don't know what I was saying I was totally lying to her. I have never lied to her ever since I got here. But I kind of wasn't… I was just telling a white lie that's all.

"You didn't answer why." It seemed like she was very interested. "Well it's because of…" Before I could finish Eddie and Jerome walked in... Oh crap what just happened?

"So the American finally admits it. Why didn't she before?" Maybe I should have kept my voice down a LITTLE bit lower.

"Oh crap how much of that did you here?"

"As much as I needed so I could ask you Nina Martin will you go on a date with me?" It happened. The one thing I didn't want him to ask. I really wish they weren't listening!

~Eddie POV~

FINALLY! I couldn't believe I asked her out and she likes me now I have to get an answer.

"Eddie I would love to but…" Oh crap there it is the word that always screws up whenever someone wants to answer something, BUT.

"But I can't because I have to umm.. go shopping with Amber for a dress for our next party sorry maybe some other time." Dang It I was so close to finally going out with my only other American here. I don't know maybe it wasn't meant to be oh well.

~Patricia POV~

I couldn't believe what she just said she told me she like Eddie now she doesn't want to go out with him? I've really got to talk to her.

"Hey Nina can I talk to you?" there was something going on and I needed to find out. We walked out into mine and Joy's room and talked.

"Yeah what's up?" in her voice I could tell she was nervous.

"Are you okay, because you just said you liked Eddie and he asked you out u should have said yes. Unless-"

"I'm sorry okay I just can't help it. It's what happens when you get close to someone." There was something wrong with this picture and I needed to know

"Nina what have you not told me? Who do you like and haven't told me about him yet?" I'm not sure with how loud I was being the whole house could hear me but I didn't care I just wanted to know.

~Nina POV~

Could she be any louder? Everyone came up stairs with a surprised look.

"What's going on up here?" of course Fabian asks but I didn't want to talk to him. He broke my heart. Amber caught on fast. "Fabian leaves let us have girl talk bye." Once Fabian left I started bursting out in tears. Just thinking about him not being with me broke my heart and it was all my fault.

Amber went over to Patricia and asked her" Patricia what did you do to her!" All of them started arguing and I just couldn't handle it so I got up and left. No one followed me so they probably didn't see me leave. I went into the common room to find Jerome and Eddie sitting there laughing about who knows what.

"Hey guys." I tried keeping my emotions in but I didn't do it very well. Eddie got annoyed so he got up and left. He was still mad at me but I had to do what was best and he's not the best guy in the world but he is pretty cool.

"Jerome what is my problem?" Jerome was always the right person to talk to. Maybe others wouldn't think so but he's like an older brother so I can talk to him whenever and about anything.

"Nina nothing's wrong with you. Eddie is just upset because you said no and according to him he always gets the girl he wants." He said it in a ridiculous voice that made me laugh just a little bit. "Nina why are you so sad?" I guess I was crying and I didn't even notice.

"I'm not I just… have something in my eye." That was the worst excuse ever.

"Nina you know how much people you that excuse? A lot!" I was feeling better. Jerome always knows what to say to me when I'm upset. He saw how sad I was and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey Nina what's wrong why are you crying? You know you can tell me anything." I had to tell him because I didn't want him to find out the difficult way.

"Ever since Fabian and I broke up I have been so mad at myself. Fabian and I broke up not because of why everyone thought we did. I have a journal and I write in it every day, but I kept it a secret from him. He went into my room looking for me and he saw it. He thought no one was around so he started reading it and it said something he didn't want it to say. I walked in and asked him what he was doing and he changed the subject on me about my diary. Then we got into a big argument. He was saying random things and then he's like why don't you go cry to your new boyfriend. I got so mad at him I threw a book at him and left."

"It's okay if he was a real boyfriend he wouldn't have gone off on you like that." I was glad he understood.

"Jerome thank you for understanding. But usually he would have forgotten about it but it was the person who I was talking about that made him upset. Jerome he was mad because it was it was it was-"I couldn't do it.

"Who was it?" "Jerome it was you."

~Jerome POV~

I wanted to die right there. I couldn't believe it. Every day she acted like we were just brother and sister, but to her it was more. "Umm well that's a surprise, b-"before I could finish my sentence I saw out of the corner of my eye Patricia standing there. Nina followed my gaze because she said…

"Patricia it's not what it sounds like." I thought Nina was on crazy pills for a second of course it was what it sounded like. Patricia started crying and I couldn't ever imagine her crying but she did. I got up and started following her but Nina stopped me. "I will go talk to her it is my fault anyway."

After she left I went to my room to think.

~Patricia POV~

I couldn't believe her and how she lied to everyone. I ran up to my bedroom hoping Jerome would follow me but instead Nina followed me the last person on earth I wanted to see or talk to.

"What do you want?"

"Patricia I'm sorry okay? I didn't want to hurt you that's why I didn't tell you. I was never going to take Jerome from you I just wanted him to know. "

"You lied to me! It doesn't matter he doesn't like you. He has me!" I couldn't keep my voice down I tried but I couldn't.

"I didn't lie to you I was partially telling the truth okay. When I first met Eddie I like him a lot but I still had such strong feelings for Jerome. I had to think about a lot of things. I finally decided I was going to break up with Fabian but he broke up with me first so I was going to go talk to Jerome but then you all came running in and told me about u and Jerome and Eddie told me how he felt and I just couldn't put everything together!" By that time everyone was in our room trying to settle us. What she was saying sounded half true.

"It doesn't even matter now no one cares about me anymore. You probably hate me for Jerome. Jerome hates me for telling him how I feel. And Eddie… just heard everything that happened." Just as she said that Eddie ran down to his room. Nina got up and ran down after him.

"NINA!" She came back into the room and I ran up and hugged her.

"What was that for? I just hurt your feelings didn't I?"

"Nina I'm still a little mad but you're like my best friend and you didn't know what to do so I am not mad at you. Just next time just come and tell me please." And after that she ran back down to catch up with Eddie. I told everyone to leave and I needed quiet to think.

* * *

Read and Review.. This is my first story, so tell me what you think!

Elizabeth


	4. Lies and Promises

Chapter 4; Lies and Promises

~Eddie POV~

I can't believe I fell for her stupid lie. I really thought she liked me but no she likes Jerome. I don't get what girls see in him anyways. There was a knock on the door and Nina bursts through the door.

"Eddie please let me explain."

"What is there to explain? Nothing. You lied to me."

"I know I did and I'm sorry. Its just that I have known Jerome for a long time and we have grown close and during that time I started growing feelings for him but I couldn't tell anyone and then I found out about them and you and I just didn't know what to do."

I couldn't talk to her anymore so I shoved her out and slammed the door in her face.

~Jerome POV~

Whatever all the commotion was about it was disturbing my thinking process so I went to see what was happening. When I walked out of my room I saw Nina sitting in front of Eddie's room so I went over to her and sat next to her.

Through sniffles she asked, "Aren't. You. Mad. At. Me. Too?

I felt bad for her. Everyone seemed to be mad at her. "No I'm not mad. Nina we need to talk about that night and what you wrote." I didn't want to put her in that position right now but we had to talk about it. I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and I pulled her into my room. Alfie was probably with Amber somewhere trying to get her to become his girlfriend again.

~Nina POV~

At least someone cared for me. Jerome wanted to talk and I knew we had to so I followed him and sat on his bed hugging my knees and rocking back and forth.

"Nina, when did you start having feelings for me? Did you have feelings for me when you were dating Fabian? Why me? Is Patricia mad? What abou-"

"Jerome! Stop asking so many questions. One at a time." I was glad that he cared but this is just all so overwhelming.

"Okay sorry. When did you start ya know liking me?" I had a feeling he already knew that but I just went along.

"Since that night. After Fabian and I broke up I was devastated and I thought my life was ruined but then you found me and was being a totally different person. So I just thought that maybe we could give it a shot. But during that time I liked Eddie too. So I had to just have some time thinking about everything that was happening. The day that you three came running in was when I was going to tell you but then you guys told me what happened so I didn't bother mentioning it. Well actually I had to re-think everything through and before I knew it I was telling you what really happened. So does that answer all of your questions?"

"Nina, thank you for telling me the truth but-"

"I know your dating Patricia. Besides I'm happy for you two. Plus I do really like Eddie but now he won't listen. I want to take back what happened today and say yes. If only he knew."

"Hey, I owe you one… so let me help. I'll talk to Eddie and see what I can do."

I really did appreciate his help. He's perfect big brother material.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Now let's go downstairs and see what everyone else is doing."

~Eddie POV~

Oh crap. Where to hide where to hide. Panic mode! Room. I ran to my room and shut my door. Breathe. Breathe. Good. I cant believe she just said what she did. Maybe I should give her a chance. She did sound quite sincere. Maybe I'll just wait and let Jerry do his thing then I'll tell him what I heard.

~Amber POV~

Something was up with Nina and she wouldn't tell me. I was going to find out but I should ask first. I had to deal with Alfie first.

"Alfie! Get away from me and leave me alone!"

"But Amber please just listen to me and give me another chance."

"I don't know why I should you broke up with me. Besides I have no feelings towards you whatsoever anymore." Well maybe a little but he couldn't know that. I didn't want to look weak or more like desperate.

Someone came up behind us and said," Yeah right Amber. You totally still like him. You talk about him all the time." Do I? I never really noticed if I talked about him.

"Not true I don't ever talk about him."

"Mara does she really talk about me?" Mara was going to pay for this.

"Mara don't you dare say a word."

"Oh of course she does ask anyone in the house." She smirked then ran off.

"Fine Alfie I will go out with you-" "YES-"

"Alfred! Let me finish! *Sigh. Okay I will go back out with you if you find out what is going on with Nina and Jerome." I knew he would do anything for me to be my boyfriend again. I mean who wouldn't want to be my boyfriend.

"Really? Fine if that's all it takes. Promise?"

"No. well bye." After that I skipped off to find Nina.

~Jerome POV~

Okay so that went well. I don't know what really happened. She told me she had feelings for me and before I knew that I didn't like her. Now that she told me that she like me I was having second thoughts. I had Patricia. I couldn't go to her and tell her that I might have feelings for Nina she would kill me.

* * *

Read and Review.. This is my first story, so tell me what you think!

Elizabeth


	5. Curious

Chapter 5; Curious

~Fabian POV~

Nina walked into the common room. She looked like she has been crying. She sat down on the couch next to Mara when Jerome came in and sat next to her.

"Nina what's wrong?" I still cared for her once we broke up but then I always remember she didn't ever truly like me. She didn't answer me but just stared at the ground.

"Leave her alone Rutter!" That made me mad but I couldn't let anyone see me like that. They couldn't see me mad and caring for Nina. I guess they all know that I broke up with her and they all hate me now.

"Whatever." I turned and started talking to Mick.

~Mara POV~

Amber was talking to me about my outfit. She was telling me what I should wear to my date with Mick. I usually would listen but one I already had my outfit picked out and I thought it looked pretty good. Second, there was something going on with Jerome and Nina but it seemed no one knew what was going on except for them, Fabian, and Patricia.

"Amber, I don't really need advice right now. I need you to help me figure out what is going on with-"

"I KNOW!" Amber interrupted.

"Amber, keep your voice down!" I said, making people look at her. I needed her not to draw attention to the situation.

"Sorry. But I think we need to figure out what's going on between everybody. I already have Alfie trying to get Jerome to say something."

"What's this I hear about Alfie trying to get something out of me?" of course it was Jerome. He is SO nosy at times. It is really annoying.

"None of your business Jerome."

"Well it is my business if you're talking about me. So spit it out!" I looked at Amber and we both stood up and grabbed Jerome and Nina and took them out to the hallway.

~Nina POV~

I was supposedly listening to Alfie but he was talking about aliens so I didn't pay much attention. In the middle of one of his 'stories' I got pulled out into the hallway with Jerome by Amber and Mara.

"Thank you! Alfie was getting so-"

"What are you two hiding from us?" I was nervous as heck. I turned to Jerome hoping he would come up with an excuse.

"Nothing why would you think that? Since when has there ever been anything between Nina and me?" I guess that was okay but I didn't think they would buy it.

"Um since you two are like brother and sister!" Mara said.

"Okay you got us were really brother and sister." I could tell he was being sarcastic. I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"REALLY!" I thought Amber was crazy. After that I couldn't keep myself contained. I burst out laughing. After a minute Jerome was doing the same.

"What's so funny?"

"Amber, do you really think they are brother and sister?" Mara was irritated. I could tell by the sound in her voice.

"Well Jer-" "JEROME!"

"Oh Amber! You should have seen your faces!" They were not too happy with us.

"Guys can't you be serious for one second!"

"OF course… NOT!" they got angry and left. Mara being mad and Amber was as confused as she could get.

"*Sigh. Okay Jerome. We should tell them." I said once they left.

"Why they don't need to know our personal life. Besides we all made a promise not to tell anyone!"

"Jerome, seriously. When have you ever kept your promises? They're just wondering. They would never tell."  
"Um have you met Amber before?"

"Yes I have! Let's go talk to Patricia and Eddie about this." I walked away and heard an "Ug" behind me but just ignored it.

* * *

Constructive Criticism please:) It would help me out a lot thanks for reading:) Review:)


	6. Gone Soft & Second Chances

Sorry about the last chapter... i wrote it early in the morning so i wasnt completely awake. Thanks for the reviews:) I'll try to update as often as i can:)

* * *

Chapter 6; 'Gone Soft' & Second Chances

~Eddie POV~

While everyone was talking with each other I was thinking about what Nina had said and if I should give her another chance. I might have to talk to Jerry more about what she said. He did say that he was going to help her. By what they were saying it seems that they don't like each other. So that's good.

Once Amber and Mara came back into the room I walked out running into Nina.

"Oh sorry." Nina said. "I know you don't want to talk but it's about our 'secrets' and stuff. We need to decide if we should tell anyone or not. I'm gonna go get Patricia and we'll meet Jerome and you in his room." I really didn't want to but wanted to see what she wanted to do. Plus I could talk to Jerome before they got there. "Okay" I replied.

I walked out and ran into Jerome. "Nina said to go into your room and they'll meet us in there. He nodded and we headed to Jerome's room.

Before I could ask him about anything he brought the subject up first.

"Okay. You need to let Nina talk to you! She just doesn't know what to do. Her mind is like a car stuck in a tar pit."

"A tar pit?"

"Yes a tar pit. I didn't know what else would make sense to you."

"Well definitely not that. I don't even know what a tar pit is."

"Eddie! Focus your getting off topic. And we both know that you don't want to get off topic. Do you like Nina?

"Yes I do. I know I shouldn't have done this but I was listening to your conversation with her. So when she said that she liked me and that I wouldn't listen and blah blah blah you get my point. Well I didn't know if she was actually sorry and stuff. So I decided that I would wait and talk to you and see what you think." Maybe I talk too much. Because I never talk that much and that sounds nothing like me. I think I, Eddie Sweet, have gone… soft. Oh crap!

"I think you should tell her you like her and ask her out again to see what she says now maybe you'll see a different side of Nina Martin." I turned around to find out that it was Nina talking.

"How much did you hear?" I was nervous now and I was sure everyone could see it.

"Since Jerome asked you if you liked me." She smiled. When she smiled she could light up a room. I never knew it could come down to a girl like her liking a bad boy like me.

~Nina POV~

I was glad that Jerome talked to Eddie about what was happening. I was kind of mad though because Eddie was eavesdropping on my conversation. He said that was all he heard but that wasn't the only thing we talked about and I needed to know if he knew anything.

"Nina, listen I'm sorry about everything. It was just a reflex. Will you give me a second chance a go out with me this Saturday night?" I had to trust her one more time and if she broke my heart again well then I don't know what I would do. We have had too many 'things' and every time something happened.

"Of course Eddie!"

"Great just don't break my heart again." I smiled then turned to Patricia.

"Okay now what we really came here for is that we need to get everyone off our backs. I think we need to tell everyone." They all looked at me confused.

"Just follow what I say. But Patricia and Jerome you will need to say that you guys are dating. That is if you are. I mean I would think you are." They looked at each other and turned back to me and nodded.

We all walked out to go tell everyone what has been going on. Before I went in I grabbed Jerome and said "We are NOT telling them everything! Got it?"

"Okay. Don't have to be so demanding."

"Hey everyone we need to tell you something." They all looked at us. Mara and Amber were still mad at us and everyone else was just confused.

"Jerome and I are dating." Patricia said while leaning up against Jerome. They all looked shocked.

"Then why are you and Jerome so secretive?" Mara said rolling her eyes.

"I was just helping Jerome out. He didn't know what to do with his date for Patricia so I helped him."

"Oh. Really?" Mara looked mad with herself for not thinking.

"Yeah. But we're really sorry for not telling you guys sooner." Patricia nodded her head and smiled.

"We are?" Eddie and Jerome said at the same time. I glared at them and they said, "Oh yeah we are I mean we should have told you and not kept a secret and-"

"I think they get the point." They stopped. When we were done talking everyone went up to Jerome and Patricia and commented on how they were a weird couple. I knew Patricia punched whoever said that but wasn't paying attention when Mara came over.

"I'm really sorry Nina for getting all mad at you and up in your face."

"It's okay. You didn't know." She nodded and went over to Patricia and Jerome.

"Come on I need to talk to you." I said to Eddie once Mara left. I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. I yelled into the kitchen, "HEY TRUDY! EDDIE AND I ARE GOING ON A WALK! BE BACK SOON!" "Okay but be back in time for dinner." Eddie opened the door and I walked out with him following after me shutting the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading Review:)

3 Elizabeth


	7. The TalkThe Test

Heyy Guys:) before i continue i wanted to say thanks for the author/story alerts:) also want to thanks DancingQueen4Life101 for commenting on all of my chapters:) so that's all for now:)

Now let us read:)

* * *

Chapter 7; The Talk; The test

~Fabian POV~

I wondered where Eddie and Nina went. No. they couldn't be. Nina would never go for a guy like Eddie. They are so different.

"Hey Patricia, do you know what's up with Nina and Eddie?" I figured Patricia would know so I asked her.

"It's none of your business. Back off. Besides, didn't you hear Nina yell to Trudy that they were going out for a walk?" She glared at me then walked off. People around here acting suspicious. We figured out what was up with Nina and Jerome now I needed to figure out what was up with Eddie and Nina. Yes I know I'm nosy but I need to know.

~Nina POV~

I really didn't want to bring up the topic but I knew if I wanted to fix everything that happened between us I would.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" I couldn't look him in the eye so I just looked at my feet.

"Oh no. Nina do you have to bring that subject up?"

"Yes I do. If we want to get past everything we need to talk about it. And I need to explain everything." I was nervous. Even though we both should be nervous he wasn't.

I took a deep breath in and out then I said, " Okay, after that night with Jerome I knew that things were gonna be weird between us but they didn't. Then he hurt my feelings and Fabian and I had a big fight and broke up. You comforted me and I was just using you to get over all of my mistakes. I'm sorry. Then when you found out about what happened the night before with Jerome I was so mad at myself for not telling you earlier. I'm sorry." I was so nervous on what he would say but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Nina," I was looking at the ground and playing with my feet." Look at me," he lifted my chin up so I would be looking him straight in the eye. "I do not care about what happened then. That's the point of then, it's the past I can forget about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure." We smiled at each other and before I knew it his lips were crashing into mine. I kissed back and it turned into a 5 minute make-out session.

We had to pull away for air. I was ready for more but he said, "Come on let's get back to the house. It should be time for dinner." I was disappointed, but I knew he was right. He took my hand and intertwined it with his hand and we started walking back to the house.

~Back at the house~

When we got back to the house we heard people laughing and Amber yelling at Jerome. "JEROME REALLY! THIS IS A BRAND NEW DRESS! IT'S ONE OF THE MOST EXPENSSIVE DRESSES OUT THERE!" We walked in on Amber practically tackling Jerome to the ground. Alfie was pulling Amber off of him and dragging her upstairs.

"What was that all about?" I asked but I figured Jerome started a food fight again.

"Aww really I missed ANOTHER one! I'm just not lucky when it comes to these food fights." He made a pouty face and went and sat down between Jerome and I.

"Sorry about that guys Jerome was being and idiot as usual." Amber said as she walked in the room with a new outfit on with Alfie right behind her. Everyone laughed at her except Jerome.

"Ha ha. Very funny." He said then stuffed his face with Spaghetti.

"Hey guys, we have to tell u something." I said as I looked at Eddie.

"We voo?" Eddie said with spaghetti hanging from his mouth. I gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. "Oh yeah we do." He said quickly and left the conversation open for me to continue.

"Well Eddie and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend!" I said excitedly. Amber, as usual, got up and ran over and hugged me. "Um Amber… I… can't… breathe…" "Oh sorry," She said as she let go.

She ran upstairs to get something, probably her camera.

She came back with her camera ready and pointed at us. She was taking lots of pictures. "YAY NEDDIE!" we all looked at her telling her she was crazy.

"What? I like it." She squealed and skipped off to go make a 'portrait' of us. Alfie followed. After that everyone got up and left.

I kissed Eddie goodnight and told him I had a lot of homework to do so I wouldn't be out for the rest of the night. I didn't expect him to notice that today was Friday, but I didn't know what he would do if he knew I lied to him, AGAIN.

~Eddie POV~

She, along with everyone else, would think I didn't know it was Friday but I did. She was hiding something from me and I needed to know what it was. I would ask her tomorrow.

~Nina POV~

I couldn't believe it. I wanted to make sure so I took one more. It was positive. I was pregnant.

* * *

Thanks for reading:) review and if you have some ideas please tell:) i will take them into consideration:) and definitely some advice:) see you in the next chapter which should be an interesting one with Nina's pregnancy:) thanks:)

~Eliz~


	8. Why Leaving Letters

Sorry for such a long wait. I'm going to try to update a couple chapters tonight because i wont be updating for a week but once i get back i will update:) thanks for all the suport:)

Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569: It is not:) i got the idea from other stories:) who ever said it was your job!:) luv ya though and thanks for the support:)

I know her personally:)

Here's the next chapter:)

* * *

Chapter 8; Why; leaving; letters

~Friday morning~

~Nina POV~

I don't want to do this but it's for the best.

"Hey Amber, I'm not feeling well today, so could you please tell Trudy that I'm gonna stay home today?"

"Sure. Feel better Neens. See you after school." She grabbed her stuff and ran down stairs to tell Trudy.

Once I knew everyone left I went to find Victor. He was the last person I wanted to see/tell but he wouldn't tell anyone or make a big deal out of it. I went to his office and knocked on his door.

"Ms. Martin shouldn't you be at school?"

"Well here's the thing Victor. I told everyone that I was sick-"

"Well you don't look sick you must go to school."

"Victor just listen! I'm telling you this because I KNOW you won't tell anyone because you never talk to them. I'm leaving today. I have relatives near here so I'm staying with them. The reason I'm leaving is because I'm… I'm…. I'm pregnant." He looked at me with no expression on his face.

"Well aren't you going to criticize me or something?"

"No, I'm not surprised. I take it you don't want anyone knowing?"

"Yes if would please not tell them WHY I'm leaving." He nodded and looked back to his desk. I walked out to go pack.

~Alfie POV~

We walked through the front door of the house and then I knew something was out of place. But I didn't pay much attention.

"Alfie go put this up in my room." I sighed and grabbed her bag. I didn't know why I wanted to date her so bad but I did. When I got to the room put her bag next to her bed, then ran out. At the stairs I knew something was off. I ran back to Amber and Nina's room and found everything that belonged to Nina gone, including Nina. I ran back downstairs to tell everyone.

~Amber POV~

What is taking Alfie so long? He should be back by now.

"TRUDYTRUDYTRUDYTRUDY!" I heard from Alfie so I turned around and saw him fall down the stairs. I got up and ran over to him.

"Oh my gosh! Alfie are you okay?" I panicked. Everyone else came into the room to see what was happening. Even Victor looked down from above.

"Oh my. What's wrong?" Trudy said in a calm voice.

"Ni… na… she….gone…" Alfie said through breathes.

"WHAT!" We all yelled at once. I was the first one to run upstairs to our bedroom. When I got there everything was gone. I started to cry and I started to fall. Thankfully Alfie was there so I caught me and laid me on my bed.

"Why…Why…Why would she just… leave!" I dug my face into my pillow and drowned out everyone around me.

~Mick POV~

Oh this is bad this is very bad. I wanted to leave mostly because Amber would become dead to the world and when she came back she would be an evil zombie or something mean. She would only be old Amber if something Ninay happened. I turned around and went and sat down on Nina's old bed. When I sat down I thought I heard a piece of paper. I stood back up to see what it was, a letter from Nina.

"Umm guys-"

"Not now Mick."

"but guys-"

"I said not now!" Mara turned to glare at me and saw the paper in my hand.

"There's a letter from, NINA!" I said while glancing over at Amber. Once I said Nina's name she came out of her dead world and ran over to sit next to me, along with everyone else.

"Let me see that!" Eddie said taking the letter out of my hand.

"Look there's one for each of us." I pointed out.

"Okay I'll read it out loud" Eddie whispered.

"No you won't. You can barely write a letter of your own." Patricia said taking the note from him.

~Patricia POV~

Why would she just get up and leave. I am so mad right now but I'm gonna miss her.

"Okay I'm starting!" I yelled and everyone was quiet.

_Dear Anubis,_

_I am so sorry for leaving on such short notice. I didn't plan on leaving but I had family problems I had to deal with. I know, what family? Well I have cousins and aunts and uncles still. Maybe someday I will see you all again but I don't know when. I wrote something for each of you so here they are._

By then all the girls were crying and the guys were trying to stay "manly".

_Amber,_

_Thank you for being such a great friend. You have always been there for me even if I didn't want anyone to bother me. You always made me laugh with your advice about what to wear on dates. I never thought that you and I would become best friends but we did and I'm happy we did__J__ I think I will miss you most._

_Love,_

_Nina p.s. don't kill Alfie or anyone after you come out._

"Umm Amber what is she talking about?" Alfie was now scared of what might happen.

"Nothing no one knows. Well only Nina and Mick know."

"Anyways next."

_Mara,_

_Thank you for always being my friend. I always thought of you like a little sister to me__J__ Try to keep everyone in line…Especially Mick__J__ I hope to see you soon_

_Love,_

_Nina_

After I read this Mara was bursting out in tears, so Mick was holding her and telling her it would be alright.

_Patricia,_

_I want to say sorry again for not telling you about anything that happened. I hope you can forgive me in time for everything. Even though we didn't get off to the best start when I came we became super close__J__ Thank you for helping me with my problems and fixing them. Love ya girl__J_

_Love, _

_Nina_

I couldn't read anymore so I gave the letter to Eddie to read and sat by Jerome.

"Okay I thought you said I can barely write my own note."

"I did but I can't read anymore."

"Okay, Thanks. Onto the guys."

~Eddie POV~

_Mick,_

_Never stop being the sportsy person around here. You have always been nice to me and never tried to hurt me purposely. Don't ever hurt Mara or I will come back and haunt you. Make sure Amber doesn't attack anyone please. I know this is hard on all of you but you're the only one who knows about Amber. I thought of you like a little brother._

_Love,_

_Nina_

"Since when have you two been so close?" I was suspicious.

"I don't know. All I knew is that she trusted me and I trusted her. Nothing happened between us.

"Okay."

_Fabian,_

_I know that we had a fight and all but I'm sorry and I hope we can forget about that. I hope you can forgive me for not being completely honest with you. If you were to ever say sorry I forgive you and I hope we can be friends__J__ Do me a favor. If Joy ever comes back don't date her, PLEASE! __J__ When I first came you were the only one being nice to me the minute I walked in and I want to thank you. Don't ever change._

_Love 3, _

_Nina_

After I read one of the parts I think I heard Fabian say he does and he will but I didn't pay much attention.

_Alfie,_

_No offense but don't have much to say. All I really need to say is STOP with the ALIENS! They don't exist. Sorry but unless you can prove it no one really cares. But Amber does. Speaking of which don't break her heart. You don't want her killing you. Don't ask._

_Love, _

_Nina_

"Umm Amber why would you kill me if I broke your heart?"

"ALFIE! She JUST told you NOT to ASK!"

"Sorry. Eddie keep going." He urged me on. So I kept going.

_Jerome,_

_Jerome, Jerome, Jerome… well… thank you being like a big brother to me. You may be a prankster and not show many feelings, I know that you care deep down. Treat Patricia with respect or you will probably get yelled at a lot and no one will like you. Just kidding, you'll have to ask Patricia what would happen. If you would please forget about EVERYTHING and don't think this is your fault, because it's not. I love you. See you soon. __J_

_Love, _

_Nina_

I started to freak out and almost tackled Jerome.

"Dude calm down! Maybe you should read more." I calmed down and looked at the paper.

_P.S. If Eddie is freaking out tell him I mean as a big brother. __J_

"Oh. Sorry dude."

"Finally! Best for last." I smiled and everyone glared at me. "What! I was her boyfriend! I'm technically still dating her. She never broke up with me. HA"

_Eddie,_

_I don't want to do this but I probably will never see you again so I just want to say that we have to break up. I don't want to but we have too. I love you and I always will. I will never forget you. Sorry for leaving before our date. I wish I could have stayed but this was something I had to do. Remember all of the good memories of us and not the bad ones. __J__ I have a picture of our best memory. I left it under your pillow. Don't forget how much I love you. Goodbye__J_

_Love Always,_

_Nina_

At the end I ran down stairs as fast as I could to look under my pillow. Everyone was following because I heard lots of thuds coming down the stairs. By the time everyone got to my room I found the picture. It was of first official kiss as a couple. I smiled at the memory.

"What is it?"

"The best memory." Jerome tried to take it from me but I pulled my hand away fast.

"NO." He back away as did everyone else.

The room was silent for what seemed forever.

Then Trudy broke the silence. "Time for dinner dearies." Everyone looked up and left. I looked at the picture one more time then put it back under my pillow and went to dinner.

* * *

Thanks for reading:) Please review:)

~Elzio


	9. A new Person

So here's the next chapter... it's really short but i wanted you to have an idea of what the new Nina looked like. So here it is... i will see you next week... byee:)

* * *

Chapter 9; A new person

~Nina POV~

Wow. I didn't know I came from a rich family. *knock knock. A lady in her mid 30's opened the door.

"Hello may I help you?" I started to cry. She looked so much like my mother. I just missed her so much.

"I'm sorry. You just remind me so much of my mother." She looked confused.

"Aunt Leah! It's me! Nina Martin!" She looked shocked but then she smiled.

"Oh my goodness. Nina. You have grown up so much. The last time I saw you, you were this tall." She put her hand level with how tall I used to be.

"I know." She invited me in and brought me to the living room.

"So why are you here." My smile turned into a disappointed look.

"Well Aunt Leah, I moved from America to go to a boarding school. Then I did some things I'm not proud of and I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I couldn't face anyone so I left the school. Especially the father. I was think if it was okay with you if I could stay here until the baby was born. "

"Absolutely!" I thanked her and got my stuff.

After I unpacked in my new bed room I went to get a new look.

"Aunt Leah I'm going out for a while I'll see you later."

~At haircut place~

"Hi how may I help you?"

"Hi yeah I was wondering if you could change my look. Ya know a different person where no one would recognize me."

"Okay I'll see what I can do." She smiled and brought me over to a chair.

~Done~

"Okay there you go. Ready to see it?" she said excitedly.

"Definitely." As she turned me around I was in shock with my new look. I don't know if I like it. Well actually it looks good.

"So how do you like it? I think you look totally different from when you walked in. You went from brown hair to red hair. From long to a guyish hairdo but it looks girly too."

"Thank you so much!" I was positive no one was going to recognize me. "Do you know where I could get a whole new wardrobe to go with this, and will make me even more unrecognizable?"

"Yes of course right down the street. I have a friend there I will call her and tell her you're coming. She will help you. May I ask what your name is?"

"Nina Martin. Actually I'm trying to be different so I'm giving myself a new name so tell her my name is Amir Tannin."

"Okay then." I started to leave then stopped and turned around.

"Hey could you pretend I was never here please?"

She was on the phone but heard me. She nodded and started talking to her friend. I walked out and went to the store. When I walked in a man, who I guessed to be gay, came over.

"You must be Amir Tannin."

"Yes. The lady down at the hair place said you could help me be unrecognizable?"

"Absolutely! Come." He pushed me over to the clothing part of the place.

"Here try these on." He threw a bunch of clothes at me and pushed me into the changing room. When I came out I liked what he chose. I had on some skinny jeans with a purple blouse that was kind of loose.

"I need some clothes like this and some clothes for pregnant women, but like this." He was in shock when I said pregnant women.

"Yes… yes of course." He ran off. After 5 minutes he came back with a ton of clothes.

"Here ya go. Some are maternity clothes and some normal and they will all look cute on you.

After trying on everything I found all the clothes I wanted. We then went over to shoes. I didn't think it would take long because I already knew what I wanted.

~End of Day~

After getting a whole new wardrobe and new look I looked like Amir Tannin. Goodbye Nina Martin. I then walked to my current home and Aunt Leah looked shocked and at first she thought I was a robber. I was going to be a whole new person.

* * *

Thanks for reading:) I know its a shocker on my choice for looks for Nina but she had to look not Ninay:/ i hope your okay with it:) thanks again!:) Review!:P

~Elzio~


	10. A Year Later

Okay so you all probably hate me by now. Sorry it took forever to get this up. It might be short sorry but i'm posting one more tonight. I'll try to update as much as i can. After i left you with the last chapter i went to camp and when i got back i wasn't in the mood (I know i'm lazy) and then i never got back to updating so yeah sorry. but here's this chapter. hope you like it. Luvv you guys! here we go!

Chapter 10; A year later

~Eddie POV~

I miss Nina so much. There is a new girl coming and she sounds crazy! Apparently she has a kid.

"Eddie have you seen Jerome!?"

"No Patricia I have not I don't keep track of him. He is not my kid!" I say while smiling.

"Don't start you know I hate kids, and having a new person here that has a kid is frustrating. Besides I need Jerome to take me somewhere so I don't have to meet this new person." Patricia was the same and has gotten a little worse ever since Nina left. Amber is the one who was hurt most when she left. I mean who wouldn't be Nina was amazing and smart and beautiful and- Eddie cut it out Nina's gone and she's probably never coming back.

"I'm right here, and I'm not taking you anywhere we're staying here and we are going to meet this new person." Just as he said that the doorbell rang and everyone ran downstairs except for Patricia who lagged behind.

Alfie got to the door first and practically yelled in the girls face.

"HI I'M ALFIE NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"Alfred stop it you are going to scare her off." Trudy said rushing into the hallway.

"It's okay. Hi I'm Amir, but you can call me Aim and this is my son Jeremiah Carter." She said. I guess she was kind of cute but something about her wasn't right, besides the fact that she had a baby. I looked over at Amber and she noticed something too.

"What's the kid's last name? Who's the father?" Patricia said with venom in her voice.

"Jeremiah's last name isn't any of your business, besides it's not like you know the father anyways." Amir replied coldly.

"Well it is nice to meet you dearie. This is everyone in the house. This is Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Fabian, Joy, Mick, Patricia, and Eddie. And that up there is Victor." Trudy said as she pointed to everyone. "and I'm Trudy your housemother. You will be sharing a room with Amber. Amber dearie will you show Amir her room?" Amber was staring at Amir looking for something when she snapped out of wherever she was.

"Of Course!" She grabbed her hand and skipped off.

~Amir POV~

This is just great. Now that I'm going to be rooming with Amber again I'm sure she'll find something out. So I might as well tell her, but not right now. Gosh did I miss everyone it was so good to see them all again; especially Eddie. I felt bad because he looked sad.

"Okay this is where you will be sleeping." She said pointing towards my old bed. When I looked at the wall behind it, there was the letter I wrote a year ago. It broke my heart to see that they still had it.

"Oh don't touch that though, leave it there." Amber said tearing up a little. "Well I'll leave you to unpack, dinner will be ready in an hour." She said then ran off. Oh boy what in the world am I going to do?!

~Amber POV~

I hated that she had to point that out! Anyways, where is Eddie?

"EDDIE!" I ran towards Eddie practically tackling him.

"AMBER! Could you please get off me I need to breathe!" Eddie complained.

"Oh sorry, BUT DID YOU SEE OR HEAR OR NOTICE OR WHATEVER!..."

"That she kinda reminds you of Nina?" Eddie stated calmly.

"YES!" I screamed at him. Then everyone; including "Amir" came out of where they were wondering what was happening.

~Eddie POV~

Gosh she's loud! But it's true she does remind me a little of Nina.

"Amber calm down." I whispered to Amber.

"Sorry everybody just a random Nina breakdown. It's okay Amber she is not dead I'm sure she's closer than you think, and that means ALIVE!" Amber glared at me, and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Sorry about that but I had to come up with something and that is what came to mind!"

"ME THINKING NINA DIED!"

"Oh umm so sorry." I said like a baby.

"Anyways I think we should investigate." Amber said.

"umm NO!" I yelled at her. "Just leave it alone Amber she is not Nina. I am sorry but she just isn't."

"Fine I guess you're right anyways. Nina's gone and she probably won't be back."

~Amir POV~

What have I gotten myself into. I decided to not tell Amber. I was going to have to tell the two people I DON'T want to tell.

I went downstairs with Jeremiah, looking for them. I walked into the common room where everyone was. They all stopped talking to one another and stared at me.

"Umm is umm. Never mind." I couldn't do it ill talk to them at midnight. I started to walk away when Jerome started to speak.

"Hey Amir, could I hold Jeremiah?" hmm this is not like him is it? It has been a year we'll see who knows because maybe he will need to get used to it.

~Jerome POV~

He's so cute! I could believe it. It's been so long since I've actually held a baby!

"He's cute." I said calmly. For some reason he looks oddly familiar and I JUST met him. It's so weird.

~Eddie POV~

I know I told Amber to leave the situation alone but I couldn't help myself I had to know, but before I could do anything Victor said his speech and we all grumbled and went to our rooms. I guess I'd have to check it out tomorrow.


	11. Telling Them

See i told you guys. Yup this is the next chapter... Honestly I luvv this one the most!:) haha and i dont know why! On we shall be!

Chapter 11: Telling them

~Midnight~

~Amir POV~

I look at the clock and it says 11:55. I couldn't wait any longer. It's not like they were expecting me anyways. I quietly got out of bed trying not to disturb Amber or Jer. I sneak past Victor's office to see him snoozing away and talking about stuff I don't want to bring back up and even think about. So I quietly run downstairs and go into Eddie and Fabian's room first and shake Eddie awake.

"Wha-What!? I'm trying to sleep here wha… Amir?" He asks confused. "What are you doing here it's midnight!?" He whispers loudly.

"Shh. Come with me." I shout at him. I look over at Fabian and he moves a little but doesn't wake up.

"Why?!" I glare at him. "Fine but you owe me." He slips out of bed and we go into the hallway.

"Now what-"

"Stay here and DON'T move!" I interrupt him and then run into Jerome and Alfie's room.

"Wait where are you going!?" Eddie whispers angrily at me, but gives up and just waits.

~Eddie POV~

I don't get what she's doing but she kinda scares me so I guess I'll just wait and see.

~Jerome POV~

Here I am, thinking about Nina. Of course I am, I just start to stop thinking about her and I end up thinking about her when this new girl comes. Must be something about her. Oh well. I have to go the bathroom. As I'm getting up I hear the door open and… Amir walks in?

"Oh good you're already up!" she says excitedly and drags me out into the hallway where we see Eddie half asleep. I'm so confused.

~Amir POV~

Wow that was easy. Well easier than Eddie. Now comes the hard part. But first, "Eddie wake up!" I shouted in his ear.

"What, I'm up." He said harshly.

"Okay we need to go somewhere quiet." I mumbled to myself so they couldn't hear.

"Sorry what did you say." Jerome asked impatiently.

"What." I asked confused but remember. "Oh nothing. C'mon" I said as I dragged them outside into the cold night air.

"Amir you're crazy I have close to no close on and you bring me out here!?" Eddie complains. Man I missed him. And honestly I didn't notice that either of them had just boxers on.

"Yeah for real. It's FREEZING out here!" Jerome says.

"Get over it I needed somewhere quiet to go and this is the place I chose deal with it." I said angrily.

"Anyways, why are we out here anyways?" Eddie says.

"Okay I have to tell you guys something so important that you cannot tell anyone! And I mean it too."

"Okay what is it?" Jerome says anxiously.

" Well I'm not who you think I am, okay. I'm really Nina." I stated calmly. They both stared at me blankly and were shocked.

"No but you can't- What how- It's not possible- WHY!" Jerome said. Obviously the coldness was the least of their worries.

"It's true I'm Nina. You cannot tell anyone! Especially Amber and Fabian." I say.

"Why did you leave last year what was so important." Jerome said sadly but with a spark of happiness in his voice. I had to tell them I mean that is why I pulled them out here right?

"That's a long story."

"Well we didn't come out here in the cold just to find out who you are. We wanna know why you left so speak!" Jerome said again. I looked at Eddie who was too shocked to say anything.

"Why did you leave Nina?" Eddie said barely above a whisper.

"You know Jeremiah? Well he's one of yours son. I don't know who it is yet but we're going to find out. Tomorrow actually I set up a doctor's appointment for us to go to. So we will find out who the father is." I said quietly. "Are you guys mad?"

"Of course not Nina we're just shocked that's all." Jerome said after calming down. I looked over at Eddie and he met eyes with me for the first time tonight. I started to tear up and he came over and gave me a tight hug.

"I've missed you." He whispered in my ear so Jerome wouldn't hear. I smile at him and he leans in and our lips meet for the first time in a year. I have missed the feel of his lips on mine. I am so glad I told them. We pull apart and stare at each other.

"Okay but you guys have to promise not to tell anyone. Just act like I'm Amir. The appointment is at 9:30 a.m. so I'll see you guys in the morning." I say as we walk back to the house. When we get in Jerome runs to his room and Eddie gives me a quick kiss. "I love you so much." I give him a hug and start up to my room. I look back once more, "I love you too." And walk up to my room to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Soooooo how'd you like it? i hope you liked it. i get so unfocused when i write. hmm well hopefully the next chapters will be up soon... Hope you all had a fantastic CHRISTmas!:) Luvv ya BTW... who luvv's One Direction!? i know i do! their new album is DA BOMB!:) well just wanted to share my excitement with you... :) byee!

~Leo~

p.s. sorry for changing my name at the end all the time... i think i'm gonna stick with this name. Leo.


End file.
